The Daddies Winchester
by otkcp
Summary: A collection of stories of John, Dean, Sam and Adam as fathers. Contains spanking, swearing and violence. Each chapter can be read as a stand alone story but are within the same AU version of Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: this is a series of one-shots about the Winchester men (John, Sam, Dean and Adam) raising their sons, together and apart will include, Bobby, Castiel, Lisa and others along the way. Timeline: around the end of season 5 start of season 6. John and Adam are still alive (and maybe some others later on) the stories connect together but can read as stand alones.

**The Daddies Winchester**

**Boys will be trouble **

**Part One: Alick**

Dean was still reeling from the news, from finding out that he was a father of not just one but three boys. He had suspected that from their very first meeting that Ben was his son, but Lisa had told him otherwise, told him that she had done a blood test when he was a baby. Dean had been disappointed but had believed her that was until she had told him just months ago that she had lied, that Dean was the only one who could possibly be Ben's father.

Over the six months since Dean had found out Ben was his, he had been visiting as often as he could between cases, getting to know his son and learning to be a Dad. They had been having fun; Dean had been teaching Ben the basics of self-defence, how to shoot and the importance of salting the windows and doors.

He hadn't given much thought to the possibility of other little Deans out there until his kid called, not Ben but another kid. His name was Alick and he was thirteen and lived with his Mom in a small town in Iowa, a town that Dean had passed through about fourteen years earlier, around the same time the kid was conceived.

Dean had headed out to meet the boy, who he could tell immediately was his son, the kid was the spitting image of him when he'd been that age, although his hair might have been a little longer then Dean's everything else was almost identical.

Dean had recognised the boy's mother, Alexandra Watson, as well, she was older of course but she also looked tired and worn down, she was thinner too. There were bags under her eyes and she looked off somehow.

Alexandra had looked surprised to Dean, but Alick had been excited, he had been talking his Dad's ear off. He had attitude just like Dean's, he was a real smart ass alright and Dean loved it. Alick and Ben were very similar kids, they were both defiantly his sons.

After a week or two of getting to know Alick he had caught on to what was wrong with Alexandra and how negatively it was effect it was having on Alick's home life. Alexandra was an alcoholic and from the sounds of it hooked on cocaine, according to their teenage son at least.

He had confronted her, told her she needed to get her act together, to get clean and sober for her son's sake if not her own. She had been furious "don't tell me what to do Dean, where were you huh? I was the one here, taking care of him" she wasn't yelling but her voice was shaking with anger.

"You didn't tell me about him Alexandra!" Dean ground out angrily "I would've been there for him if I had known about my kid and I would've made damn sure that you didn't screw him over" he was getting more and more pissed.

"I did not screw him over, how dear you!" her voice was getting louder now and her hand collided with Dean's face in a solid slap "what are you even doing here, I didn't call you, I didn't want you and I sure as hell don't need you".

They were in the living room of their small living room "GET OUT DEAN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LEAVE ME ALONE" she was shouting now. Alick was standing in the hallway listening to his parents fight, he had called his Dad for a reason, he wanted out of here and away from his mother but they had no other family.

His mother had grown up in the foster system and had never known her parents which meant that Alick didn't have Grandparents to turn to when his Mom starting to spiral out of control. He had done dome digging around and found his father's name and a number, the number had lead to another and then another until he had found his Dad.

Dean looked like he was about to storm out and Alick couldn't have that, he couldn't have met his Dad and not gotten away from his mother, there was no way he could come back from that. "Wait, don't leave without me" Alick pleaded, coming into the room.

"ALICK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alexandra yelled "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS MAN" she was so beyond it that she didn't know what she was doing her son with her drinking and drug usage "HE'S MY DAD, AND AT LEAST HE'S SOBER" he was angry too, sick of years of having to put up with his mother's crap.

"HE'S THE MAN WHO GOT ME PREGANT AND THEN LEFT, HE'S NOT YOUR DAD HE'S A SPERM DONER" Alexandra yelled back, Alick pulled a pen and some papers out of his pocket "I'm going with him Mom, you can't keep me here" he handed her the pen "I guess I kinda planed this, I've been carrying these for a while, sign 'em please and let me go" the teen pleaded.

Alexandra hesitated for a minute before taking the pen and signing the papers, Alick took the paper off her and handed it to Dean "your turn, wanna make me your's legally, that is?" he asked his father.

He didn't hesitate, anything would be better for his son then what he already had, even life on the road with his hunter father. "We have to get a lawyer to sign and I'm yours" Alick picked up the duffle bag next to him "let's go".

He turned to his mother "Mom, if you ever get sober and clean, you have my email address" with that Dean and Alick left the apartment and didn't look back.

...

Dean had grown to well and truly love his older son in the months they had been on the road together. They shared the same taste in music, loved the same kinds of foods and Alick saw the Impala as a thing of beauty.

But Alick also had his Dad's smart ass attitude and was a magnet for trouble like all Winchesters; it must be in the genes. Dean had practically been a second parent to his brother Sammy when they were younger, so his was no stranger to dealing with smart-mouthed Winchester teens.

Alick wanted to join in the family business, wanted to be actively included in hunting but Dean had sided with Sam on the not raising the future generations into the life. It was too dangerous and Alick was too young, when he was older he could make the decision for himself, but for now "the answer is still no Alick and I'm not going to change my mind" Dean said firmly.

"But I could help Dad" Alick whined, the constant arguing was getting on his nerves; it reminded him so much of Sam and their father when they were younger. It had been bad then but now it was worse, being a part of the arguing and not just a bystander.

"I said no" Dean repeated, Alick let out a disgruntled noise, stopped his foot, rolled his eyes and grumbled "Man you suck ass" in a well practiced teenaged snit "Dude what are you two?" Dean asked his son "and can the attitude son, unless you want me to kick your ass?"

If looks could kill Dean figured he's be six feet under by now with the glare his son was shooting at him "you are being suck a dick" Alick sounded exasperated and if it hadn't been his own son talking him that way, Dean would've found it quite amusing.

And Dean had had enough, he was sick of arguing with his son constantly about the hunting issue "right, let's do this the hard way" he said and with a method he had plenty of practice using thanks to Sammy's pain in the ass teen years, he pulled his son over his knee.

A sharp smack was aimed to the centre of Alick's behind, many more followed. Dean worked quickly, prepping the teen's behind with painful whacks. Alick was squirming and swearing with each swat "Ouch, FUCK, Ouch can't do this" he grunted.

Dean kept them coming, moving from his son's backside to his thighs. At the renewed pain Alick broke down, the tears began to fall, not just tears from the pain of the spanking but tears from years of abuse and neglect at the hands of his mother.

"Oww, Ouch, Dad I'm sorry, owwie stoooooop, please" he cried as the smacks kept raining down on his sitspots. Dean landed four even harder swats to the very centre of his son's warmed and sore behind before stopping and pulling his son up into an embrace.

"Shh, I've got ya kid, I've got ya" Dean murmured to his son as he held him close "it's gonna be okay" he promised the teen.

**A/N: so what do you guys think? Part Two: Toby will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Daddies Winchester**

**Boys will be trouble **

**Part Two: Toby**

You would think he'd be used to it by now, but then again how did you get used to something like kids popping up all over the place? It wasn't that he didn't love his boys, because he did but he was getting tired of the whole suddenly daddy routine.

Things were going alright; he and Alick were on the road together hunting with Sammy, well Sam and Dean hunted while Alick hung around in their hotel rooms, watching t.v, playing video games and surfing the net with Sam's son Ethan who had joined the party during a recent hunt in Arkansas. Life wasn't great but it wasn't bad either and they were learning to be a family.

Dean was still visiting Ben and Lisa when he could but he hadn't got up the courage to tell them about Alick yet and he wasn't sure if he would be ready anytime soon. Alick knew about his younger brother and he was a bit jealous of him.

And as if that wasn't enough, trying to balance two sons a hunting trip to Texas left Dean with yet another responsibility in the form of yet another son. He was about Ben's age, just a few months difference.

His name was Toby Dallas and he was Dean's youngest son. He was eleven years old, he had shoulder length curly brown hair, green eyes and a face sprinkled with light freckles. He looked like his Dad, just like his brothers.

Toby's Mom was a British born chick that Dean had slept with during a stint of hunts they had done in Texas about twelve years back and apparently Dean wasn't the only one getting some when they were there because Sam had split off from Dean when they had hit Texas to go and meet his own kid, Oliver that was the same age as Toby, apparently the boys had meet at an interschool sports competition and figured out they were related somehow...it had something to do with both of them carrying their fathers' surname.

The boy's had been finding ways to meet up and hang out in the two years since they'd met. Meeting their Dads was exciting for them, both had dreamt of it for years and it was finally happening.

Neither of the boys mothers were around, Oliver had been in foster care from a young age. His mom had left him as a baby; he had no memories of her what so ever, he knew her name and the names listed as his father on his birth certificate.

Toby's Mom had been around for most of his life, but a year ago she had lost control of her car and gone off the road. Edith, Toby's mother had suffered severe injuries, slipped into a coma and had been put on life support, her only family was her then not yet ten year old son, Toby, and her recently eighteen year old brother, Freddie. They had never met their fathers and their mother had lost her battle with breast cancer five years earlier, leaving Edith to raise her son and brother alone.

Freddie had made the hard decision to take his sister off of life-support and take his nephew in. He had tried to be responsible, tried to be as good as his sister had been to him, but he wasn't Edith and he couldn't be the responsible one. He was only nineteen he couldn't help that he wanted to hang out with his friends and party, drink and smoke some pot.

Freddie loved the kid, he did and Toby was his only family, but when Toby's Dad turned up in town, Freddie had recognised him straight away. Dean had saved his life last time they'd met, he'd then knock Edith up and skipped town, granted he hadn't known Edith was pregnant and due to his job he was going to leave; he had a new hunt in another town.

_Flashback_

"Hey Dean, Dean it's me Freddie" he called out to the man "Freddie Millar, you helped my family and I out about twelve or so years back."

Dean thought for a second "right Freddie, Edi's brother right, Dude you were just a little kid last time I saw you" he said then asked "so how's Edi and your mom?"

"Err, Mum died of cancer about five years ago" Freddie started, he missed his mother and would always love her but he had grieved her death and talking about it was easier than talking about Edith, especially to the father of her son

"Oh man that sucks, I'm sorry" Dean said "that must have been hard, I know she and Edi was really close".

Freddie nodded, talking about his Mom was hard, but talking about both of them was hard.

"How's she holding up?" he asked.

"It was hard on her, but she stepped up, had to take care of me and well she had her own son to think of" Freddie started to let it slip out. Dean was surprised to hear that Edith had a kid.

"She has a kid?" he asked, he had an inkling "how old is the kid?" he knew it would be just his luck that the kid would be his.

"Er, he just turned eleven" Freddie replied and Dean was almost certain his inkling was right. Freddie sighed and decided not to beat around the bush anymore "his name is Toby Dallas Winchester and well when she named him that I was pretty sure you were his Dad".

Dean wondered why this kept happening, he hadn't wanted kids, knowing what he knows and having the life he had, he hadn't wanted to bring a child into this world and defiantly not into the life but that had already happened with Alick. He had managed to keep Ben as out of the life as possible, well he had tried with boys but he knew that both planned to become hunters when they were old enough to be allowed to make that choice for themselves.

Could it be he had another son who would chose the life Dean wanted nothing more than to keeps his sons from? Or would he be able to keep Toby from this, something in his gut told him that wouldn't be the case.

"Did Edi want you to tell me this?" he asked, Freddie knew now that he had to tell Dean the truth, he had be a good Uncle to Toby and give him a real chance at life, by giving him up to his father.

"Look Dean, if my sister was still around I might not have said anything about Tobz being your's but Edi's gone, she's not coming back and I can't take care of Toby, I'm a young still and I just wanna party with my friends" he was ranting.

"Tobz is a great kid and he deserves better than me, he needs a Dad, not his college dropout Uncle" Dean could hear the desperateness in Freddie's voice, he was a kid struggling with the reality of growing up and taking care of someone else. Dean knew what it was like; he had helped raise his brother, even though he was a kid himself.

"I didn't know how to contact you, but when the strange shit started happening in town I hoped you'd show, I kinda figured it was you kind of thing".

Dean knew what he had to do, he didn't have much of a choice really, this kid was his, he was blood a Winchester and Winchesters stood together and took care of their own.

_End Flashback_

...

Toby didn't like having older brothers, he had always dreamt of having a Dad but he had never thought he would have to share him and he didn't like sharing him not one bit. He hated that his Dad off and left him and Alick while he went to visit Ben, like Ben was more important or somehow special.

He was jealous, he hated Ben and he'd never even met him, he hated that this Ben guy took his Dad away from him, especially as he's only just got him back. He really didn't like staying in these stupid motels that he and Alick had to stay cooped up in.

And his best friend for years, his cousin Oliver had bonded with his brother and was spending more time with Ethan than he was with Toby that pissed him off too.

He wanted out, he wanted to leave, sharing his Dad had not been a part of his dream and if this was how it was going to be then he wanted out, he'd catch a bus or hitchhike or something back to Texas and live with his Uncle Freddie again, at least he didn't have to share him with anyone.

Sam and Dean were working and Alick, Ete and Ollie had gone to use the motel pool, Toby figured he could leave without his older brother noticing and by the time his Dad and Uncle Sam got back, he would be long gone.

Grabbing the pad by the phone, he quickly jotted down a note, letting them know that he was sorry but it wasn't going to work out and he was going home to Freddie and Texas. Once he was satisfied he slung his bag over his shoulder and went out the door.

He had been walking for hours now, looking at his watch, four hours had passed since he had left the motel. Toby began to wonder if they had even noticed. Tears were prickling in the side of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, he wasn't a baby, he wasn't going to cry over this.

It was getting dark now and Toby was beginning to worry, he hadn't really wanted to leave he just wanted to have his Dad to himself and now he was all alone in a strange town after dark and he knew what was out there.

Toby heard a rustling sound and wished he had taken a gun or something with him, but he wasn't supposed to touch them. He did have a pocket knife, but he didn't think that would help much if something came after him.

Rummaging through his back pack he found a flask of holy water and some salt. He found a tree that offered shelter and put a ring of salt through it. Once that was done he settled himself in the circle, rested his head on the backpack, huddled under his coat and hugged the flask to his chest and waited.

The longer he stayed there, the more worried he became, the more certain that there was something out there trying to get him. Checking his watch again, it was almost mid-night and Toby had been out there on his own for almost eight hours, he was hungry, cold and worried.

When he heard footsteps and the rustling getting closer he tensed, unscrewed the lid of the flask and waited. When a figure appeared in front of him, he didn't hesitate, he just through the holy water right in the face.

"Dude, hey come on Tobz it's me" a voice spoke, and Toby relaxed a little, it was his Dad, not a demon or spirit just his Dad.

"Dad!" he exclaimed, throwing himself at the hunter.

"Yeah kid, it's me" Dean reassured the kid, returning his embrace "Man, what the hell were you thinking?" he demanded "I've been looking for you for seven frickin' hours" his voice was laced with worry and anger.

Toby stood back, he was shuffling his feet and not looking at his Dad, he didn't like the tone in his father's voice; he didn't sound happy with him, not at all. "I left you a note" he said under his breath.

"A note? Toby you're a kid you don't get to just leave a note and bail" Dean scolded, he hated how having kids was starting to make him sound like his father.

A note just didn't cut it; Dean had spent hours worrying about and trying to find his son. He had been so scared that someone or something would get him, the thought of never seeing his son again was terrifying for him.

"I was mad okay and jealous" Toby said, his voice was defiant now, he felt stupid for running away but it was easier to pissed at his Dad then with himself.

"Come on kid, I'm so not in the mood for attitude right now" Dean sighed, sometimes he wished his kids were not so much like him, dealing with their attitude was less than fun.

"I don't have an attitude" he whined, glaring at his father.

"Seriously Tobz, you're in enough shit, don't make things worse" Dean warned but he knew his kids, well he knew himself at least and his boys seemed to be a carbon copies of him.

"I didn't do anything, I left and I'm going home now!" Toby said, he was pissed off and he was losing it, he tried to leave but Dean grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Let me go, I wanna go home!" he tried to pull away from his Dad, when Dean didn't let him go, he kicked out, his foot collided with his father's shin.

"Shit, right that's it" Dean readjusted his grip on his youngest, he bent him under his arm and began to land a series of sharp swats to the backside in front of him.

"Ouch, Ow noooo, stop" Toby cried out but Dean ignored him, working quickly he kept the smacks coming, covering the eleven year old's butt with painful whacks.

The spanking was over quickly, Dean released his grip on Toby but pulled him into a tight embrace "I've got ya kid, I've got ya" he assured his son as he held him close.

"I'm not gonna leave ya" he assured his son.

"I love you Daddy" Toby cried into his Dad's chest.

"I love you too kid even if I don't say it often, don't forget it" Dean said softly

**A/N: this took me all day, I hope you enjoy =) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Heya, this fic is a part of my collection of fics about all the Winchester men as fathers, including Adam. Quite a few OCs will be introduced in this series but I can't help it, I'm from a big family and I love big families so the Winchesters are now a very large family, so onwards we go with them =)**_

_Thanks to Capricorn86 for helping me to name Sammy's daughter and thanks to brassband777 for the help in naming Dean's little girl =)_

**We Are Family**

**Part One**

John Winchester was a hard man to a lot of people but at heart he was a loving family man, he had raised his two eldest sons as a single father for the most part after his wife, Mary, had been killed by a demon when their children had been very young.

He had done the best job he could with the boys while on the road and hunting demons and he knew that a lot of the raising of Sammy had been left to his eldest, Dean, but the boys had turned out to be great men and John knew he had a part in that, it often made him beam with pride.

He had been a late comer in his third child's life having met his son Adam when he was twelve but he had done his best to be a good father and role model for the kid and he's pretty sure he helped Kate shape the man that their son had become, he was a man anyone would be proud to call their friend.

He had kept Adam a secret from his firstborns and them from Adam but Adam wasn't the only child he had been playing weekend daddy to, no he had another son he had been popping in and out on since he was just a baby, Jeffrey Lawrence Winchester was no baby now though, he was eighteen and becoming the same type of man as his father and brothers.

John had six kids though, he had another son, Elijah was twelve now and John had been a minor part of his life since he was a toddler but with yet another of his kids' mother being lost to the demons John was once again actively parenting a pre-teen boy, he loved the kid but that age was not the hunter's favourite time, but it was something he was use to and had done before, a daughter on the other hand, well that was something new to him.

Morgan Gwen Winchester was an adorable eight year old Daddy's girl, although she had only known her Daddy for a few months now, he was her hero, he had saved her from the scary guys with black eyes that had made her Mommy go away. She might be a cute little girl but she still had the Winchester spunk that had given John hell raising his boys, but with sweet little girl eyes to go with it.

But he knew kids got their comeuppance for being pains for their parents growing up when they had their own kids, his grandchildren had taught him that, that's right, although he was only in his early fifties, John Eric Winchester was already a grandfather of a grand total of fourteen kids and one of them even had a kid of their own, John's little great-granddaughter.

Dean had already been being a part-time father of his eleven year old son Ben when he had met first Alick, thirteen, and his other slightly younger eleven year old son Toby, it had been a shock to say the least to find out he had three sons, things had been even more shocking when he had met his seventeen year old son, Colton, who had been born from his 'first time' and met his two year old granddaughter Deon.

As if the four sons wasn't enough for the single man who was in many ways and eternal bachelor he'd been given his six year old daughter Rebekah Naomi to raise alongside his boys. The suddenly Daddy routine not once, but five times, had taught Dean that he really needed to learn how to use protection more carefully and make sure he taught his sons better as well, although he wasn't the only one, his Dad and brothers weren't so good at it either.

Sammy had managed to get three separate women pregnant with a grand total of four kids, his three sons Oliver, eleven, Ethan, ten, and Campbell, four and one daughter the twin sister of Cam, little Amanda Lucy. He was learning to balance the three kids with being on the road and hunting.

And much like John's eldest sons Adam and Jeffery were both fathers of more than one child a piece. Both boys had a set of twins each, Adam had identical twin boys, Adam-Jack or AJ for short and Adison who were five and a little girl Kassidy who was three. Jeffrey who preferred to go by Jett, six month old twins were one of each, Broderick "Brock" and Savannah.

The large Winchester clan didn't have a home to share and call their own but they did spend plenty of time together whenever they could. They had decided to take a break from the hunting and spend a couple of weeks together bonding as a family.

John had booked a holiday cabin by a lake up in the mountains and they had all made their own ways up. Dean had split his kids among the others so he could go off to get Ben from his mother's house, Ben and Lisa now knew about Dean's other kids and the cousins but hadn't met any of them yet, Ben was kind of excited not being an only child anymore, he had two older brothers, a brother the same age and a little sister, he was even an uncle, that was cool.

...

The sun was shining up at the cabin, there were more kids then was easy to keep an eye on running around the large grassy area surround by trees that were just perfect for climbing. The cabin was big but there weren't quite enough beds inside for all the kids so Ben, Toby, Ollie and Ete would be camping out in a sizable four man tent that would do them nicely.

Sam and Dean were bunking in a room with two queen-sized beds, Deon and Bekki were sharing Dean's bed and little Mandee was in with her Daddy too. Adam was in the next room which had a set of bunks and a single bed. Adam had the single bed, little sister Morgan who was more commonly known as Missy took the top bunk and his daughter, Kassidy "Kady" took the bottom.

In the next room was two single beds, AJ and Addy were top-n-tailing in one bed and little Cam, who had thrown a mini tantrum after being told he was not old enough to sleep in the tent with the big boys would be in the other bed.

Jett and Colt would be crashing in the loft that had two sofa beds; Elijah and Alick were sleeping in the den on a couple of roll aways. John and his two baby grandkids were taking the small room behind the kitchen. It had taken a while to get the rooms sorted.

Once the sleeping arrangements were done and the bags brought inside, the food unpacked and stored it was time to lay down some rules then get on with the relaxing, bonding and having fun with one another.

John had gathered everyone together on the front lawn and lay down the law "we're here to have some fun, unwind and get to know one another but there are rules we all have to follow" there was a resounding groan from all the kids, but John ignored it and continued.

"This cabin is a nice place and we're lucky to be able to use it but there are still some dangerous things around" he was in full lecture mode now.

"You can climb these trees here if you want but only these ones" he indicated the trees closest by that lined the property "there is a little swimming hole not far from here but anyone under sixteen is not to go there without permission and/or supervision or there will be big trouble".

"Other than that, stay around the cabin where we can see you, don't wonder off and be careful not to break any window" and with that he finished "you're free to go".

The family scattered, going off to play, Jett and Colt decided to go swimming without any of the younger kids, including their own, leaving Dean in charge of little Deon and John with the baby twins but neither of them really minded.

Dean lounged in the sun-chair drinking a beer and watching the kids play, his little sister Missy was already scaling the trees; she loved to climb that one. His grandbaby had said to him "Deda, me pway wiv Kady" and had run off to play with Adam's three year old.

Adam had got his twins, Cam and John engaged in a game of kick ball and they were speeding off around the lawns enjoying the game and the wonderful sun. Savvy and Brock were inside and fast asleep which left everyone's hands free of babies to relax and have fun.

The five older boys had gone off to explore the woods with the permission of their fathers; Sam was sitting on the chair next to Dean, his head in a book, getting some well earned leisure reading underway.

Six year old Bekki and four year old Mandee had not yet found an activity to do, for Bekki who was truly her father's daughter this could got terribly wrong, she didn't do well with being bored she always needed to be entertained or she was likely to find trouble.

Mandee on the other hand was a much more easy going child who would have been contented to just follow the butterflies around the cabin if it had not been for her older cousin whom she loved and wanted to be friends with but Bekki didn't want to follow butterflies, no for the cute little girl with brown hair, her Daddy's sparkling green eyes and a light sprinkle of freckles over her dimpled cheeks, following butterflies was just plain boring.

Bekki knew that her curly blond haired cousin would play whatever game she could come up with, if anything Rebekah Lucy Winchester was an inventive child who could always find something interesting, daring and fun to do, her problem was that now she had a Daddy and he didn't find her fun nearly as amusing as her Mommy had.

A little after she had first met her Daddy she had decided to play with a cool looking knife she had been watching him clean, it had not gone well.

**Flashback**

Bekki watch mesmerised as her Daddy cleaned, sharpened and polished the pretty knife, she liked the way it shined when it caught the light; it made pretty colours and Bekki like shiny, pretty colours and things.

Dean had not noticed the interest his little girl had taken in the knife from where she sat on the bed, two off his sons, Alick and Toby who he had full custody of were sitting on the other bed in the motel room watching a movie on the cable T.V rather intently, their sister was watching their father's knife with the same intensity.

When Dean got up to use the bathroom he left the knife on the small dining table he had been sitting at, he hadn't thought any of the kids would touch it. With her Dad no longer in the room the six year old had made her move, she had made her way over to the table, picked up the knife and was twisting and turning it in her too small hands, a smile on her face as she watched it catch in the light.

When Dean came back into the room he felt his heart stop at the sight of his tiny little girl in her pale blue pyjamas with newly sharpened knife in her little hands, her fingers about to trace the edge of the razor sharp blade.

He moved quickly, her carefully yanked the weapon from the child's hands and placed it back on the table, he scooped Bekki up and tucked her under his arm and landed a series of sharp smacks to her pyjama clad bottom.

Bekki was shocked, she didn't understand why her nice Daddy was hitting her and making her little bottom sore, she burst into tears. Toby and Alick, who had looked up at the sound of their Dad's hand making contact with their little sister's bottom, looked in shock as Dean continued to swat the little bum.

"Knifes are not toys" he scolded once he stopped spanking "they are dangerous and not for little hands to be touching, you could get really hurt" he continued, willing the images in his head to go away.

"Never again Rebekah Naomi, you better not touch them again, you got it?" he asked and the girl nodded, burying her head in her Daddy's chest.

"Sorry Daddy, 'm sorry" she murmured as she cried and Dean just held her close making shushing noises and whispering I love yous.

**End Flashback**

She would have to find something for her and Mandee to do that didn't involve pretty, shiny knifes, she didn't want her Daddy to spank her again, it had hurt a lot last time and had made her sad and Bekki did not like or want to be sad.

"Come on Mandee, let's go find something fun to do" Rebekah said and led her little cousin off to play.

**A/N: well that's part one done, it took a bit to get everyone introduced. This will have quite a few parts of the Winchesters up at the cabin. Any prompts are welcome and requests for who you would like to see spanked and by who etc, so please let me know what you think and what you want in the next bits.**

**I know there is a lot of OCs but I couldn't help it, my brain is mean sometimes. I have mild Autism and sometimes my brain demands certain patterns in things, it this John has 5 boys and 1 girl, Dean had 4 boys and 1 girl, Sam has 3 boys and 1 girl, Adam has 2 boys and 1 girl, Jett has 1 boy and 1 girl and Colt has 0 boys 1 girl, there is a pattern in that.**

**Thanks again to Capricorn86 for her name suggestions, from which I got Amanda Lucy "Mandee" and to brassband777 from which I got Rebekah (Rebecca) Naomi "Bekki", I went with the alternative spelling of Rebecca as it's actually my little sisters name and was confusing my brain.**

**Next part up when I get some prompts guys =D **

**Nini (otkcp)**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Just a little drabble that popped into my head from the au!verse I'm writing, this one's about Dean and his granddaughter Deon (Dion) hope you enjoy._

**Deda's Girl**

Was thirty-one too young to be a grandfather? Dean thought so but it was now his reality, he hadn't even known about his now seventeen year old son Colton until recently and when his son who looked very much like a younger version of himself, turned up it was with tiny, two year old daughter in tow.

Little Deon was adorable she had short, dark brown curls, olive toned skin, big bright green eyes and two cute little dimples on her cheeks. She was a very smart and rather cheeky little girl. She loved to talk and to play with her older aunts, uncles and cousins.

She had take an instant liking to Dean who deciding he was too young to be a grandfather and didn't want to be called any of the traditional names for one, had been referred to by the tot as "Deda" and if Dean was honest, hearing her say it melted his heart.

The pair liked to spend quality time together; today Dean was taking his granddaughter for a walk to the local playground near the motel they were staying in. Deon was running ahead of her Deda a little bit he called after her "slow down baby De and wait for me".

The toddler didn't so much as stop or pay any attention to him and she kept speeding up the path, Dean was jogging in an attempt to keep up with her, but he forced himself into a run when he noticed the little making a turn to dart out onto the road.

Thankful to whatever gods were watching over Deon, the young grandfather sped out into the empty road after his grandbaby. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms just as she made it to the other side of the street.

"You don't run away from Deda" he scolded as he put her back down, turned her to the side and swatted the back of her thighs just under the diaper twice then said "and don't you ever run into the street again!" he smacked the back of her legs two more times.

"Owwie, Deda, owwie" she cried and tried to pull out of his grip.

"Yes owwie, you better listen to Deda from now on unless you want more owwie" he warned then he pulled the crying tot into a big bear hug.

"Deda loves ya Baby De and he doesn't want to lose you" he told her has he held her close to his chest, the thoughts of what could have happened playing at the back of his mind.

" Lub you Deda" the tot whispered as she snuggled against her Granddad's big chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: this one's for hlscruggs who suggested that the boys bunking in the tent stay up all night and are grumpy, disrespectful and disobedient the next day, I decided to change the prompt slightly, the boys don't go to sleep despite many warnings from the adults and learn the consequences of not listening to you elders in the Winchester home, Any way here goes and hope you enjoy. _

**We Are Family**

**Part Two**

Bekki and Mandee were saved the trouble of finding something to do to entertain themselves when Sam pulled himself away from his reading and asked the two girls and Missy if they could help him make dinner for everyone "come on you three, I need helping sorting out dinner for our army" he had said, the three girls jumped up to help him.

Sam with the help of the girls managed to find the ingredients to make hamburgers on the grill, sided with a range of different salads made by Missy, Bekki and Mandee. Dinner was enjoyed by all in the large family as they sat around outside enjoying the cooling but still warm evening air and the wonderful meal; it was a very pleasant affair.

But as the night begun to wane on it was time to start getting kids to bed, Adam and Sam had taken over for Jett and had done the bedtime routine with the twins and they were already down for the night.

Dean was getting Bekki and Deon ready and into his bed where he would join them much later in the night, the girls had had a bath, brushed their teeth and said goodnight to everybody else, Dean had tucked them into his Bed, Sammy had put Mandee into his and Colt was now reading them a bedtime story it was a very sweet sight to see.

John had sorted his youngest grandsons out and had them in bed and halfway to dream land already, Adam had done his sister and daughter, which left only the older boys to go, they'd be allowed to stay up a little later, Adam had suggested that they roast some marshmallows which they were now doing under Jett's supervision, Colton had finished reading stories and joined the boys for some sugary goodness on sticks.

The boys chatted loudly and happily as they ate their marshmallows until Dean called from the porch "time to hit the hay dudes" the boys grumbled a bit but Jett and Colt backed him up and made sure the younger four boys headed into their tent and Alick and Eli headed back into the cabin.

The four boys in the tent had changed into their sleepwear, gone inside to use the bathroom and brush their teeth, then were sent back out to their tent with a firm but friendly warning to "sleep well kids, no talking alright, straight to sleep" from John.

This of course was not a doable order, the boys lay in their sleeping bags, Toby's a dark red coloured, Ben's and rich emerald green, Ethan's a darkish royal blue and navy blue for Ollie. They chatted away; Ben told them about his Mom, his friends, his school and of how he had met Sam and Dean.

"They kept us in little cages but Dad and Uncle Sam they broke us out and I helped the other kids out the window to safety" he was saying when Jett and Colton's voiced sounded in unison from just outside the tent.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voices made them all jump, Jett unzipped the door, put his head inside and said to his nephews "better not let Pops catch you talking all you'll catch it" he warned them before he and Colt went back inside to report to the others.

It was Adam who went to check on the boys next, half an hour later, Ollie was talking this time, about a really mean foster parent he had had a while back "she was really mean, I used to think she was a witch but now I think maybe she was just possessed".

Adam smiled a little at what his nephew said but wiped it from his face as he stuck his head into the tent "enough talking now boys or Pops might come out" he warned, yeah he knew his younger brother had threatened them with Pops as well, it wasn't that they wanted to make John the bad guy when it came to the kids it was just that to the kids, Pops was the biggest authority and he could be downright scary at times, all the kids knew that he was a firm believer in the hand-to-butt method of reminding them of what behaviours are acceptable.

The boys quieted as Uncle Adam walked back to the cabin but once he was out of earshot they started up again, it wasn't that they wanted to get in trouble it was just they were all too wired from the excitement of being away at the cabin and a little hyper with all the sugar from their fun by the campfire, that they simply couldn't settle down.

Sam checked on the boys next, they were still chatting and laughing, Ethan was reciting some joke he had heard, Sam knelt down and unzipped the tent, stuck his head in and spoke calmly to the four boys.

"You boys need to switch the lantern off, stop talking and get some sleep or you'll be too tired tomorrow to do anything fun" Sam was not the believer in corporal punishment that his father and brothers were, he believed in letting the natural consequences of life teach them a lesson but he knew if his Dad chose to hand down a little reminder to the boys, he wouldn't interfere but he'd probably give him what for afterwards.

Again the boys quieted until he was out of earshot and started up with the talking and laughing once more, when Dean took his turn checking on the boys it was getting close to midnight and even the adults would be heading to bed soon after their night of chatting, beers and cards.

"My Mom was always cool" Toby was saying, Dean paused to listen as he didn't hear Tobz talking about Edith much "she was from England you see, we went on this awesome holiday there after Gran died, just Mom, Uncle Freddie and me" he kept talking.

"We went on the London eye, it was so cool" Dean could hear the hit of sadness in his son's voice, Dean popped his head into the tent and said.

"right dudes, that's it I'm the last one to check on you before Pops does, I suggest you quieten down and go to sleep right now, unless you want your ass warmed" with the warning done Dean heading inside to hit the hay himself, he hoped the boys were asleep when John went to check on them but he had a feeling they wouldn't be.

It was almost one in the morning when John Winchester went to check on his Grandsons, he knew if they weren't asleep yet, they would soon settle down with a little help from his hand to their butts. The boys were no longer talking, no; they were now rolling around in the tent having a very active pillow fight.

Right, John thought to himself, time to put a stop to this nonsense and with that he unzipped the tent front and crawled inside, he was almost hit in the head by a rolling Ethan "Oi, That's enough!" he spoke loud and firm but not quite yelling.

The four boys stopped at once and looked at their very annoyed Grandfather glaring at them from the tent entrance.

"You've been warned four times already to settle down and go to sleep but none of you listened" he scolded "well now it's my turn and I intend to be obeyed" he grabbed Ethan first and swatted the boy firmly on his pyjama clad bottom five times then lay him on his sleeping bag.

Ethan fought back tears at the smarting sensation that Pops had ignited in his behind, Ethan had never been spanked before and it hurt!

John repeated the action with next Oliver, followed by Toby and lastly Ben. Ollie too had never been spanked before as Sam didn't use it as a form of punishment and foster parents weren't allowed, he too was rubbing his bottom as he climbed into his sleeping bag on his tummy.

Toby had been spanked by Dean before and it had hurt worse than the few swats his Pops had just given him but it didn't stop him from crawling into his sleeping bag, sniffling slightly as he rubbed his sore butt.

Ben had been swatted by his Mom a few times but never by a man, he noted as he snuggled into his sleeping bag that his Pops big hand made his but smart a lot more than his Mom's small one, he hoped he never got a proper spanking from the former marine.

"Now get some sleep boys, I'll be back to check on you soon" he said and got up to leave "love you boys" he told them as he started to walk off, a soft chorus of "love you too" was heard, it made the man smile.

Half an hour later when John checked on the boys once more the only sounds he heard were their heavy breathing and soft snores, satisfied John headed to bed himself and knew he would sleep peacefully surrounded by his family.

**A/N: Well hope you guys enjoyed...there will definitely be a part 3 soon and maybe a part 4 but plenty of others stories with this verse to come =D**

**J's Kids**

Dean Winchester (31)

Samuel Winchester (27)

Adam Milligan Winchester (20)

Jeffery Lawrence Winchester "Jett" (18)

Elijah Robert Winchester "Eli" (12)

Morgan Gwen Winchester "Missy" (8)

**D's Kids **

Colton Dean Winchester "Colt" (17)

Alick James Dean Winchester "Al" (13)

Benjamin Isaac Braeden Winchester "Ben" (11)

Toby Dallas Winchester "Tobz" (11)

Rebekah Naomi Winchester "Bekki" (6) [brassband777]

**S's Kids**

Oliver Jonathon Winchester "Ollie" (11)

Ethan Samuel Winchester "Ete" (10)

Campbell Edmund Winchester "Cam" (4)

Amanda Lucy Winchester "Mandee" (4) [Capricorn86]

**A's Kids**

Adam-Jack Terence Milligan Winchester "AJ" (5)

Adison John Milligan Winchester "Addy" (5)

Kassidy Katelyn Milligan Winchester "Kady" (3)

**JL's Kids **

Broderick Jett Winchester "Brock" (6months)

Savannah Leah Winchester "Savvy" (6months)

**C's Kids **

Deon Coleigh Winchester "De" (2)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: another drabble, Deon tells her Daddy that Deda gave her an owwie (mentions spanking, but none in this part)

**Owwie**

Dean decided to skip the park trip and take his naughty granddaughter back to the motel for a nap instead, he carried her for the two minute walk back to their room. Once at the door he put Deon down and unlocked the door.

Deon ran inside and over to her Daddy, she pointed at the spot her Deda has smacked and told Colton indignantly "owwie Daddy, owwie" she said a pout covering her cute, cherub like face.

Colt looked at his daughter a little confused but lifted her little skirt up to check the back of her leg where she was pointing and instead of seeing a little scrape or bruise as he had expected, after all toddlers fell and hurt themselves all the time, he found a little pink mark on each side.

"What happened Baby De?" the teen father asked his little one, she gave him a very serious (and cute) look and replied clearly.

"Deda mean, Deda give owwie" Dean's mouth dropped open as the little girl ratted him out to his own kid. Colton turned to look at his Dad, clearly asking the question.

"What's she talking 'bout Dad?" he asked and Dean sighed before explaining.

"She ran ahead of me and shot out into the street, luckily there were no cars coming" Dean started to explain then added "when I caught up to her I spanked her and told her off, I guess that makes me mean" he had a slight smiled now.

Colt shook his head and turned from his Dad to his daughter "you'll have to suck it up kid, I aint giving you sympathy 'cause you did something to make ya Deda giving you a spanking" he said unsympathetically to the tot who pouted and smacked him on the leg.

"Bad Daddy, you owwie now" she said before stopping off to where Bekki was colouring, Dean couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on his kid's face.

"Did my daughter just attempt to spank me?" he asked and his Dad replied.

"You know I think she did Dude"

**A/N: it begged to be written and I obliged...let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**Moving Day: Winchester  
><strong>Author:<strong> otkcp  
><strong>CharactersPairings:**Adam, AJ, Addy, Kady and others  
><strong>Scenario:<strong>Daddy Adam, Granddaddy John  
><strong>Implement:<strong> hand (mild)  
><strong>Summary:<strong>The Winchesters decided to buy a house, moving day for anyone can be stressful but with this many people, it's worse.  
><strong>Author's NotesWarnings:** not sure I like it, but hope you guys do.

**Moving Day: Winchester Style**

The decision to buy a house had been made by all six of the Winchester fathers, Dean and especially Sam had been adamant that their kids not be raised on the road as they had. Sam didn't want his kids to bounce from school to school; they had already had enough change and uncertainty in their young lives.

So they had bought a big two-story house about twenty minutes away from Bobby's with enough room to fit them all, it was a bit cramped but it would do. Today was moving day; they had been going around yard sales and thrift stores to get furniture to fill the house, it had been pretty hard as they had to find beds for twenty-two people, it had been a challenge and they had had to buy the older boys bunk beds new.

Moving could be stressful for anybody but moving with this many kids, well that was beyond stress and became chaos pure and simple. There were little Winchesters everywhere, getting underfoot, the older boys were able to help and were being rather helpful.

But the little ones were bored and having a hard time keeping out of trouble. They had put the babies down for a nap to keep them out of it all and thus far it was working. AJ and Addy were rolling around on the living room floor fighting with each other.

Deon was throwing a major tantrum because Dean had refused to pick her up as he was too busy "PICK UP DEDA, PICK UP!" she was shouting loudly as she stomped her foot over and over.

"Deon Deda can't pick you up right now" he said through gritted teeth as he was trying to move a rather heavy dining table into the next room. The tot didn't take being told no very well and threw herself to the ground and pounded on it with her fists, letting out a high pitched scream as she cried and thrashed around.

The young grandfather stared at her in surprise but didn't know quite what to do, having not much experience with the infamous 'terrible-twos' John on the other hand had been through it with a few of his kids and knew exactly how to react.

The tall, gruff man walked up to his great-granddaughter, picked her up of the floor and spoke in a firm tone "enough of that Deon, your Deda is busy right now and can't hold you so you need to be a good girl and find something else to do" Dean wondered how his Dad was keeping so calm.

She quieted a little but didn't stop the tantrum completely "if you don't stop this screaming and crying Pops will have to get mad and spank your butt" he warned her. This stopped the two-year-old and made her think, her Deda had given her a 'spanking' or owwie as she called it when she ran into the street and she really didn't want another owwie.

She stopped crying and yelling "no owwie Pops" she told him seriously and John nodded to her "if you be a good girl then Pops won't have to give you an owwie" hearing the word 'owwie' said so seriously by the tough as nails hunter was amusing to say the least.

Deon returned the serious nod "okay Pops, be good now" and with that she left Dean alone with the tantrum over and done with. Dean and Colton looked at John with wonder; both men had been on the receiving end of the tot's tantrums before and had not been so able to stop them especially once full blown.

"How'd you do that?" The teen father asked John smiled at his eldest grandchild "you just have to be clear and firm, she's a smart kid she'll catch onto behaving quick".

Colt nodded, it had given him plenty of food for thought; maybe he could learn to deal with his daughter after all.

...

Adam was fed up with his kids today; they were driving him up the freaking wall. Kassidy was whining nonstop about how bored she was "but Daddy I'm buh-ooor-edd" she said over and over, Adam had managed to distract her from time to time with small tasks to help the moving but she and her whining always came back.

"Bored Daddy, bored" with that Adam had had enough of her whining, he grabbed the three-year-old by the arm, turned her slightly and whacked her butt very firmly a few times before releasing her and saying "enough whining unless you want more of that".

He felt a little guilty at the tears welling in his little girl's eyes but it had stopped her whining and let him get on with his tasks. But it was the boys' turn to royally annoy him this time with their constant fighting and arguing with both him and one another.

Having pulled them apart for the fifth time in two hours he had ones again had enough "I said enough with the fighting already" he practically yelled at the identical boys "I'm done with it" he popped them a few times on the butt each.

"Now behave for awhile or I let Pops deal with you" he threatened, okay so it wasn't his best parenting day but in his defence he was stressed as hell with moving and all their crap was not helping anything.

...

It was a long day but eventually they were all moved in, it would be nice for John, Dean and Sam to finally spend the night in a house that was theirs, a place they could one day call home. Dean lay on his bed, it was actually his bed now and not some rented motel bed that had been used by god knows who for god knows what.

All around the house their family slept, safe and sound. It was the most comforting feeling in the world. The large two-story, six bedroom house was the perfect new home for the large Winchester clan, they, the adults at least, were all looking forward to making as many happy memories as possible in their new home.

**A/N: not sure how I feel about how this one turned out but hope you all enjoy.**

**Nini (otkcp)**

**Room Assignments**

**Upstairs**

**Attic**

Jett

Colt

Adam

**Room 1**

AJ

Addy

Cam

Brock

**Room 2**

Sam

Dean

**Room 3**

Deon

Kassidy

Savannah

**Room 4**

Bekki

Mandee

Missy

**Downstairs **

**Room 1**

Alick

Elijah

Toby

Oliver

Ethan

Ben

**Room 2 **

John


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A drabble about John son Jett, his babies and their mother, no spanking but a couple of swats.

**My Babies' Mommy**

Jeffrey "Jett" Lawrence Winchester still couldn't he was a Daddy sometimes, he didn't really feel like one, his Dad and brothers were there for him and there for the babies. At eighteen he was the single father of six month old fraternal twins, Savannah Leah and Broderick Jett.

The names meant something to him, meant something to their Mommy, Leannah "Leah" Marie Broderick, too. She hadn't seen her kids since they were a few weeks old but Jett knew that she loved them and that she loved him just as he still loved her very much.

Jett was sitting in the living room of his and the twins' new home, he was holding a now sleeping Savvy, she had drifted off in his arms while taking her bottle. He studied her face as he sat there, she looked so much like the mother she had been named after she had the same auburn hair, button nose and heart shaped mouth.

He felt a silent tear slip down his cheek as he watched their baby girl sleep. He missed Leah so much, they had grown up together, been best friends as children and had become more during their teens. He had always known that there was something different about her but it didn't stop him from loving her.

When she was on her meds, Leah was a bubbly and loving person, filled with life and confidence but without the medication she was a different person, so down, unable to regulate her emotions and often going from being happy one minute to being in a flying rage the next and suicidal a minute later. For Jett who loved her it was always hard to watch.

Getting pregnant had meant that Leah had had to stop taking the meds, it had been a very hard nine months that had ended with the twins being delivered by emergency caesarean after an attempted suicide.

The twins had been only a little early and had been fine after only a week in the hospital but it had scared Jett, he had almost lost all three of them, at seventeen almost eighteen he had almost lost his own little family, it had been hard for him to come back from that.

She was in a care home now, so drugged up that she was just a shell of the girl he loved, leaving him to raise their two babies without her, he would take them back to visit; he would make sure that they knew each other as the twins grow up.

"I miss your Mommy so much" he whispered to the baby girl and placed a kiss on her tiny lips "I love you Savvy and so does Mommy even if she's not here with us right now" he believed it whole heartedly, Leah, the real Leah loved him and their kids with all that she was and one day the real Leah would come back and they wouldn't be alone anymore.

John watched his son sitting there with his baby girl looking so lost, hurt and confused and it broke the hunter's heart, he had known Leah most of her life, had watched the two of them grow up together and fall in love, he had watched the girl disappear into her mental illness and had watched it kill his son inside.

He walked over to his kid, sat down next to him and hugged him one armed, Jett leaned against his Dad's shoulder but didn't break down and cry, the two just sat there in silence until John finally spoke.

"I think it's time you two get to bed" he suggested.

"Hmm" Jett murmured still looking so lost, John did the only thing he could think off the snap his son out of that lost place, he stood up too and pulled Jett too his feet careful not to wake Savannah as he did so.

He swatted the eighteen year old once sharply on his jean-clad ass, it stung enough that Jett snapped out of it.

"What the fuck Dad?" he whined as he rubbed his butt with one hand, his daughter still cradled in the other arm.

"I needed you to snap out of it kid, thinking about her alone at night, it won't make things better" John told him. Jett nodded slightly, his Dad knew him well and had always been able to get through to him in a way that his mother and step–father never could.

"Now bed son" John said gruffly, swatting him again although not as hard as before, Jett grunted a little but headed towards the stairs.

"Thanks Dad" he said softly as he headed up to bed.

**A/N: just another drabble, I thought I might do some little background stories like this one to help you understand the OCs more...hope you guys liked it and let me know what you want to see next. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Miss Morgan **

Morgan Gwen Winchester was a petite eight year old girl with long, dirty-blond coloured hair, greenish brown eyes and a cute, mischievous smile. She loved to climb and be up high, she always felt safest up high or in the arms of one of the men in her life, especially her Daddy.

She didn't use to have a Daddy or lots of brothers and nieces and nephews, it had just been her and Mommy. They had lived in a small but still nice apartment, they hadn't had a lot of money but Gwendolyn Marsh had made sure she gave her daughter everything she could, she had realised they might be in some trouble so she had called the only number John, the man who had given her Morgan, had left her.

The bad men with the scary eyes had come and made her Mommy go away forever and ever before John had arrived, he had been too late to save Gwendolyn but he had saved his daughter. She had been so scared, hiding under her bed being as quiet as she could to try and keep from being found.

She had known her Daddy as soon as she'd seen him, Mommy had let her keep the only photo she had of him. Morgan had crawled from under the bed and thrown herself at him, sobbing that the scary men had hurt her Mommy.

It had been months now since the demons had killed her mother but the little girl was still missing her, sometimes she acted younger then she was, talked more like her three year old niece then an eight year old should, she had become prone to sucking her thumb and throwing wild tantrums, John had been through some of this with Dean when Mary had died, he knew it was the little girls way of grieving but the tantrums were really starting to grate on him.

Anger and sadness clouded her young mind and she didn't know what to do or how to handle the emotions she was feeling, she missed her Mommy and wanted her to come back now, she was angry that she couldn't make it happen and sad that her mom was gone in the first place. It was all very confusing for the little girl.

That morning at breakfast when her Dad put the bowl of rainbow coloured cereal in front of her it all became too much, it was the same cereal Mommy always gave her for breakfast. The emotions she had been feeling bubbled over and the girl picked the plastic, purple bowl up and threw it across the room, covering John in the soggy rainbow.

She then threw herself to the ground and screamed and kicked in a tantrum fitting of two year old Deon. "NOOOO!" she yelled and kicked "I DON'T WANT IT" as John approached her, covered in milk and mushy cereal she kicked at him, barely missing his family jewels.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT YOU, NOT YOU, GO AWAY" she yelled and tried to get him away from her, John felt for her, he really did but he couldn't let her get away with this kind of behaviour, he needed her to learn to control her emotions and learn to express them appropriately.

"That's enough Morgan Gwen, you do not throw things at Daddy and you do not throw tantrums like a baby" he scolded firmly, he lifted the still screaming child from the ground "NOO, I WANT MOMMY, WANT MY MOMMY, NOT YOU, NOOO!" she screamed and struggled.

John steeled his heart from her pleas, flipped her onto her stomach so that he had access to her bottom then began to swat her, he gave her a quick flurry of firm smacks to her little backside, he kept going until the angry screams gave way to heartfelt sobs and he could see a pink flush through her white panties, her nightgown had ridden up during her struggle.

He picked her up from off the ground, turned her around and pulled her close, ignoring the staring from his surrounding grandchildren who had witnessed the meltdown and spanking and were looking on in shock.

"I want Mommy, I miss Mommy, Daddy, why did Mommy go?" the eight year old sobbed into her Daddy's arms, John just rocked her back and forward, making shushing sounds, he couldn't really answer his child's questions, just as he hadn't been able to answer Dean's all those years ago.

Why did this keep happening to his children? Why did they have to lose their mothers? It made him angry watching his daughter go through this pain.

"Shh, Missy Morgan, Daddy's got you" he whispered to her.

Daddy's got you and he's never going to let you go.

**A/N: Well it seems to be my day for Winchester angst for John and his kiddies...hope you guys enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Mess With Daddy's Wheels **

Rebekah "Bekki" Naomi Winchester did not like her new school, not one bit. Her teacher was old and mean, she didn't let them talk or play or have any fun in class and it made Bekki mad. At her old school she had always had lots of fun and her teacher had been really nice, she had had lots of friends to play with at recess but now she didn't.

She didn't want to go to school today and nobody could make her, well that had been her plan at least, until she realised that her Pops was a lot bigger and scarier than her Daddy and more the willing to smack her on the butt to get her to do as she's told.

Her Daddy had spanked her once before for playing with one of his knives and had told her that playing with weapons would always earn her a spanking. The spanking had been unpleasant and Bekki had decided she would never touch her Dad's weapons again.

But she still didn't want to go to school, so when her Pops left to go to Bobby's place she knew that she only had to get around her father, a much easier task then trying to pull one over on John Winchester.

Dean had handed her, her backpack and the keys to the Impala telling her to go get in the car while he made sure Missy, Ethan, Addy and AJ were ready to go. Dean was on school duty for the elementary school kids today, Jett and Colt took the older boys to school as the middle school was across the street from the high school that the two young fathers had been enrolled in, John was having none of this not graduating business if Adam could graduate as a single father of three then both Jett and Colt could graduate as Dad's too.

Bekki used the key to unlock the car and climb into the backseat, she knew she wouldn't be allowed to ride shotgun, she was too young according to her Dad (and the law) once in the car a plan for getting out of school finally occurred to her, if Daddy couldn't get into the car then he couldn't use it to drive her to school.

So she very quickly made sure that all of the car doors were securely shut and locked. Smiling to herself she sat back feeling satisfied that she wouldn't be going to school today.

Dean had his sister and three nephews ready to go, leading them out to the car he called back to Adam who was staying home that day to keep an eye on Deon while he did the school run.

"Nah dude I'm gonna ignore her and only watch my own kid" he replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes, Dean flipped his younger brother the bird as he left, careful not to let any of the kids see him do it.

He followed the kids out to the car and found Missy banging impatiently on the window "let us in Bekki, we have to go to school" the eight year old was demanding but without any luck, Dean sighed and went over to the car and knocked on the window.

"Open up kid, time to go" he expected her to take note that it was her Dad and open up straight away but she didn't. Through the window he could see her shaking her head no.

"Bekki open the door now, it's time to go to school" he tried again, sounding a bit firmer this time but still she shook her head no and to his surprise even stuck her tongue out at him. Looking at his watch Dean knew that if they didn't go soon the kids would be late for school.

"Rebekah Naomi, if I have to break into my baby your butt is gonna be toast" he warned as he banged on the window again, he would not be happy if he had to break into the Impala, it might hurt his precious baby, five kids or not his wheels would always be his baby.

Muttering under his breath about pain in the ass kids and vasectomies he went about shimming the lock of the Impala's driver's side door, once it was opened he made quick work of grabbing his youngest by the arm, turning her so that he had access to her butt and swatted it hard.

A quick flurry of swats covered the little girl's butt, she cried and tried to pull away but Dean kept her still and kept up the assault on her poor bottom. He stopped after about ten very sharp whacks on the jean-clad behind.

"Oww, sorry Daddy" she cried and Dean pulled her into his a hug.

"I love you baby girl but you need to listen to Daddy from now on and do what he says okay?" he tells her and she nods.

"I will Daddy, I promise" he lets her go and turns to sit in the driver's seat, unlocking the doors for the other kids as he does.

"And kid, don't mess with Daddy's wheels".

**A/N: hope you guys liked it...I'm trying to write some stories to help you get to know the OCs better. This is loosely based on something that happened to me at work; the 5 year old locked me and the baby out of the house and stood there poking his tongue out at me through the glass. **


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Sammy turns to the net for advice on his family and parenting.

**Online**

DadSammy4

Subject: Intro

Hi everyone, I'm Sam a 28 year old single Dad of 4 kids with 3 different Moms, Ollie is 11, Ete is 10 and my fraternal boy/girl twins Cam and Mandee have just turned 4.

I'm new to all my kids' lives. Ollie grew up in foster care (until now) and has been with me for about four months now, he never knew his Mom who was 17 when she had him and felt unable to provide him with the home and stability that he needed.

Ete's Mom raised him as a single parent without telling me until she got sick (cancer) and passed away about six months back now. He's still struggling to come to terms with her death and I'm trying my best to help him through. I was raised by a single father after losing my Mom as a baby.

The twins Mom bailed, she's always been a bit flaky and I ended up with the twins, not that I mind...I love the kids heaps and I'm enjoying being Dad/Daddy and getting to know them all.

But 4 kids can be a lot of work and can get into a lot of trouble, I'm still knew to this parenting/discipline thing. I've been using time-outs, grounding, losing privileges and extra chores as punishments for misbehaviour so far and it works a bit but still having trouble with implementing and making things stick.

I don't live alone with the kids, I live with my Dad, 4 brothers (ages between 31 and 12) my sister who's 8, my 7 nephews (aged between 6 months and 17) 3 nieces (ages between 6 months and 6) and my 2 year old great niece (my brother swears he's too young to be a grandfather).

The house is chaotic but I love being with the whole family, the problem is my Dad and brothers have different views on disciplining the kids...my Dad is old school and believes in spanking, mouth soaping and as ex military he thinks running laps and doing crunches is great for curbing teenaged attitude.

My brothers are not as old school but both use spanking with their kids, my older brother helped raise me after our Mom and spanked my ass more than once when we were younger and well I was a moody shit so I spent a lot of trouble in the shithouse with my Dad.

My brothers won't spank my kids without my say so (at least my younger ones won't, not guarantees with the one who helped raise me) but my Dad won't hesitate and has already swatted my 2 older boys for disobeying.

I'm worried that it might send mixed signals to my kids but I love, trust and respect my Dad and brother and know that they won't do anything to really hurt my kids.

I guess I want to know what to do to make sure my kids have the best chance at life they can and that my family stays together...my kids have been through enough and lost enough people.

**Comments:**

PQMomma09: Sam you sound like a wonderful Dad, you obviously love your kids and want what's best for them and you obviously love your father and the rest of your family and you don't want to ruin it. My suggestion is that you sit down with your Dad and brothers, get on the same page when it comes to disciplining your own and each other's kids, then sit the kids down and get the on the same page too. Good luck to you and your family.

DaddyKing44: I'm a father of 8 myself...raising the 3 from my 3rd marriage as a single parent so I know how hard it can be to be a single Dad. My eldest daughter (20) and her 4 year old son live with me and my younger 3 (6, 8 & 9)I'm a spanker myself, my kids know if they mess up they get spanked, for serious things only, like directly disobeying and doing something dangerous. When my daughter and grandson moved in I told her that if he misbehaved for me he would be punished the same way as the other kids...my daughter doesn't spank her son but he knows that if he is naughty for Gramps he gets spanked and it works out fine for us. Good luck to you.

DadSammy4: thank you both of you for your suggestions...we'll have a family meeting soon to sort things out.

PQMomma09: hope it all works out =D

**A/N: well I wanted to try something a bit different, hope you guys liked it...I might do some more Sammy drabbles with his online group.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dusty**

Bobby loved being an Uncle; he had from the moment John Winchester had shown up on his doorstep needing help, his oldest two in tow and now there was John's younger kids, his grandkids and even a great grandchild. But the Winchester kids weren't the only kids that called him Uncle Bobby.

He had a younger sister called Miranda; he was quite a bit older than her, he'd been fifteen when she came along. Their father had died when Randi was just a toddler and it had fallen to Bobby to be the male figure in her life.

Randi had gotten pregnant at eighteen, the no account bum that had knocked her up had done what he was supposed to do and had married her, it hadn't lasted long and she'd been left a young, single Mom to her son Dustin Robert Lance Singer (she had gone back to her maiden name and had changed her son's also)

Dusty had never had much of a strong male influence in his life, not even after his mother remarried, her second husband wasn't as much of a loser as her first but he didn't really care for Dusty. He and Randi now had three kids with him and had very little time for her first born. The boy was an outsider in his own home.

The teen had started getting into all sorts of trouble, staying out late, drinking and getting into fights. It had all become too much for his Mom and stepdad so Randi had decided to send her eldest to her brother for straightening out.

...

The wiry teen jumped down from the bus, a duffle bag thrown over his left shoulder. He was tall and very skinny as if he had only recently gained his height and the weight hadn't yet caught up. His shaggy red hair fell to his shoulders in a curly mess. His pale blue eyes held a great amount of anger, resentment and just a hint of sadness.

He walked with all the attitude that his fifteen year old body could handle, just by looking at him you knew that he was one angry kid. Loud music could be heard from the ear buds in his ears, it was hard to hear the lyrics behind the noise and screaming voices.

Bobby watched his nephew get off the bus but he wasn't the happy little boy that he remembered.

"Hey kid" the hunter called out to get the teens attention; the kid seemed to be able to hear him through the noise that he called music. He pulled the buds out of his ears and nodded to his uncle "hey" was all he said.

"Good trip?" Bobby asked but all he got was a shrug in reply, okay so the kid wasn't in the mood for talking. "Right then, let's get you home" he got a slight snort from the boy at that. Bobby was looking forward to having the kid around, he loved Sam and Dean like they were his own and he had great affection for the rest of the Winchesters but this kid, he was his flesh and blood, maybe the closest thing to a child of his own that he was going to get. This was going to be fun.

...

Fun, had he really thought that having a surly teen living with him was going to be fun? The kid was angry and sulky, he spent most of his time lying on his bed, listening to his angry music and playing violent games on his laptop.

When he did leave his room he wasn't overly pleasant to be around, he was rude and mouthy. Bobby had lived through Sam Winchester's sullen and moody teenage stage and that had been something but Dusty he could teach Sam a thing or two about surliness.

The kid barely spoke and when he did it usually wasn't at all nice or pleasant, hell the boy was even mean to the dogs. From what Bobby knew, teenage boys usually ate heaps but Dusty, he hardly ate at all and when he did he often used his seemingly minimal verbal skills to bitch about how much Bobby's cooking sucked.

...

God his life sucked big time, first his Dad leaves when he's no more than a year old, his Mom was too depressed, busy and wound up in herself to ever really notice him or give a damn about his life, then she'd remarried and had three new kids to care about and for. When things had gotten to hard she'd given up on him just like his Dad had.

His uncle was a dick; okay to be fair his uncle wasn't really a dick but whom else did he have to take out his anger at being abandoned on? And just because the man hadn't bailed yet didn't mean he wouldn't, it was only a matter of time, everyone bailed on him in the end.

He knew he was being an asshole but hey he figures it'll hurt less when they leave if he doesn't let himself get close to them. He doesn't really want to be a douche to everyone; he reckons that the Winchesters are a pretty cool if not crazy bunch of people.

If things were different maybe, just maybe he'd like them.

...

The attitude come in waves off of his nephew was really starting to piss him off, it's not like he likes to put up with it, lord knows he hadn't put up with any of this shit from Sam or Dean, he would have kicked either of their asses but he'd never spanked his blood nephew before, his sister had been against it.

But if the kid cussed him out one more time he was going to remember that his sister gave him legal custody of the boy and now he called the shots about how the kid gets brought up and cared for, in Bobby's home back chat, cussing and outright rudeness was met with his big wooden stirring spoon to the ass.

It seems like it was something Dusty was going to have to learn for himself, the hard and rather painful way. Bobby didn't really want to do it but hell yeah it'd do the kid some good.

"I AINT EATING THIS SHIT!" Dusty yelled, actually yelled in his uncle's face. That was it that was all Bobby was going to take. How convenient was it that they were standing in the kitchen for this little show down.

"You listen here you little shit, I am your uncle and this is my home" he started to scold the teen as he grabbed the wooden spoon from its hanging place on his wall "in my house you'll eat what I say and be damned grateful about it".

With speed he easily bent the teen over the kitchen counter and held him in place with ease. He didn't waist anytime bringing the thick wood down on his nephew's jean covered ass. He was an old hand at this, having practiced his technique plenty of times on John's older two over the years.

"Ouch, ouch what the fuck?" he wasn't yelling now "what are you doing you crazy old man?" Bobby ignored what the boy was saying and just kept the smacks coming. He made sure to land a whack on every inch of the kid's behind.

"You better watch your mouth boy, unless you wanna find yourself with hot sauce on your tongue" after that he didn't hear much else from the boy except for the occasional grunt or groan of pain. The smacks kept raining down until the boy finally broke down and cried.

Bobby put the spoon down and pulled his nephew up "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the boy sobbed over and over to the older man.

"Aw come 'ere ya idjit" he said and pulled Dusty into a hug.

"How about you lose the attitude from now on kid?" Bobby suggested. Dusty rubbed at his tender ass, yeah losing the attitude sounded like the best plan right now.

"Yeah, guess that's a good idea" he agreed, a small smile pulled at his lips despite the sting in his behind.

"Deal?" Bobby asked.

"Deal." Dusty said and they shook on it.

**A/N: Well that's my introduction to Bobby's nephew Dustin. Thanks to hlscruggs who suggested a nephew for Bobby and suggested the name, Dustin "Dusty", I played with her suggestion a bit and made him 15 instead of 16 or 17.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Just a letter from John to the lost mothers of his children.

**Mary, Kate, Ellis and Gwendolyn**

Mary you've been gone now for so long, our boys are all grown up now with kids of their own; hell Dean already has a grandbaby. God I wish you were here, I've missed you every day for the past twenty-eight years and I'll continue to miss you for the next however many I've got coming.

Although I miss you so much I know that if I hadn't lost you I wouldn't have Adam, Jett, Eli or Missy or any of the grandbabies they've given me. I love them all so much Mary. I didn't love Kate or Ellis or Gwendolyn like I love you but I cared for them and I grieve for them too.

My only little girl is hurting and missing her Mommy, it takes me back Mare, back to watching Dean go through losing you. Missy is a lot like her big brother when it comes to showing how she feels, both of them bottle it up and do something to earn them a spanking; I think it's the only way they know how to deal with their negative emotions.

You'd love my little girl Mary, her Mommy's up there with you now maybe you could find her and you can watch over your kids together, don't forget Kate and Ellis, the four beautiful mothers that the demons stole from me and my kids.

Why us? Why did we deserve to lose you all? I watch my kids and my grandkids suffer and cry because they miss people they love, some lost to demons and others to diseases or accidents but lost, dead, all the same.

I write to you Mary, I'll keep writing to you but it's not the same as having you here by my side.

Kate, I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this; I'm sorry I didn't protect you better and that the ghouls got you. I'm taking care of Adam the best I can, him and our three precious grandkids. They miss you Katie and I know it helps that you're up there watching over them.

Oh Ellis we have a fine boy don't we, the kid misses you and I miss you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you either, I'm sorry that Eli has to learn to live without you, I'm sorry he has to learn how to survive as a hunter, I never wanted that for him. But we have a house; he has family surrounding him and a good school to go to. He knows you're always with him, even if you can't be here now.

Dearest Gwendolyn, why did you never tell me about our little girl? She's so very precious and I love her to bits, she's my only girl you know? A girl with five older brothers to look out for her now. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to save you, I'm sorry our baby had to see them kill you. She misses you so much, she wants her Mommy and I hate that I can't give you to her.

Stay safe up there and stick together, it's nice to think that my girls are together at least, if they can't be down here with me. I love you.

**A/N: it just popped into my head, hope you like it. I'm thinking of doing a letter from Missy to her Mommy...anyone want to read that?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Being Ben**

Ben sat on the bench outside the principal's office waiting for his Mom to pick him up, yeah she wasn't going to be happy at all that he'd gotten in trouble for fighting at school but he couldn't help it, that kid Ricky Alright kid was just such a dickwad.

God he hated just sitting there waiting, where was his Mom? What was taking her so long any way? He waited, wriggling and jiggling, he hated staying still for any extended period of time it got him all antsy. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"Dude, is this really the place for a nap?" it wasn't his Mom's voice but a familiar voice none the less; Ben opened his eyes and looked into the grinning face of "Dad, what are you doing here?" Ben asked, he hadn't been expecting his dad to be there at all.

"Bailing your ass out apparently" he was still smiling, but he didn't sound happy exactly, Ben wasn't sure what to say to that, it was true enough.

The office receptionist said "sir, can I help you?" Dean turned to her and gave a charming smile.

"I've come for the kid here" the receptionist looked concerned "what's your name sir? We were expecting Benjamin's mother to be the one to pick him up."

"I'm Dean, the kid's father" she couldn't deny that there was a definite resemblance between the two but she checked the list on her computer for those allowed to collect Benjamin Braeden. Under the slot of father on his information was the name Dean Winchester.

"Mr Winchester?" she made his name a question, Dean nodded his charm smile still in place "yes ma'am that's me" the receptionist blushed a little at his attention.

"Mr Brackar, our principal would like a word with you before you leave" oh great, that's just what he needed a little time in the principal's office. Dean had always hated principals, most of them were dicks; at least the ones who worked in middle schools were.

"I'll be right back" he told Ben before heading into the office. The eleven year old waited on the bench, hoping that it wouldn't be much longer, he was getting really sick of sitting there doing nothing.

When Dean came out of the office his smile was gone, he shook hands with Mr Brackar and turned to Ben "dude grab your backpack, we're out of here" Ben jumped up from the bench and slang the army patterned backpack over his shoulder and stood next to Dean.

Dean nudged the kid in the ribs and indicated his head toward the principal, Ben got what he was getting at "sorry Mr Brackar" he apologised although Dean could hear the insincerity in it but either Mr Brackar didn't or didn't care.

"Goodbye Mr Braeden and no more fights at my school" Ben tried to keep from rolling his eyes but at the look Dean gave him he nodded and said "yes sir Mr Brackar" and followed his Dad out to the Impala.

Ben wasn't sure if he was in trouble with his Dad or not, he still didn't know him that well. He knew his Mom was going to be pissed and his was probably going to be very much grounded but he didn't know about his Dad.

Dean had been the one to teach him to fight the bullies to get his game back when he was eight, he'd gotten in trouble with Mom because of that but still he didn't know where Dean stood now that he was his father.

"How long you here for?" he asked from the passenger side seat "a week, maybe longer" was the reply from the driver, Ben smiled his Dad was going to be here for a week or more and without his siblings in tow...at least he hopes his Dad was alone.

"What about the others?" Dean could hear the slight jealousy in his middle son's voice "I brought Bekki and Deon with me, the others have school" okay so technically Bekki had school too but his little girl could afford to take a week off from first grade.

"Okay" he could handle having his little sister and niece around, he was just glad that his brothers had stayed home, it wasn't that his brothers were that bad it was just that well he was jealous even though he didn't want to admit it.

...

Lisa had given Ben a telling off but really she wasn't that upset that her son was sticking up for himself and she knew Dean was all for his kids sticking up for themselves and one another. Dean had arrived just after she'd got the call from the school.

Dean had agreed to go pick him up and had left Bekki and Deon at the house with her. It had been fun playing with Bekki while Deon slept. Lisa loved her son more than anything but she figured it'd be nice to have a little girl around.

...

All the time that they spent together made Lisa wonder if this is what life would be like if she and Dean had been together, what if they had raised Ben together, gotten married and had more kids. She had even noticed until now that maybe she wanted more than just her and Ben.

Dean was there for Ben as best he could from a distance, he could be a part time father for their son and hell he was in ways a part time lover for her and that satisfied her well enough, she didn't mind only having him some of the time and she knew that she wasn't his only lover and she was okay with that, she had other lovers too, although they were not a part of Ben's life.

Dean was a wonderful Dad; he loved his kids and had that Winchester sense of family that he was now passing onto his kids. Lisa knew now that her son would grow up to be a strong, caring and independent man he was after all a mini version of Dean.

...

The week was coming to an end and Dean and the girls needed to get back, Ben was not happy, he wished his Dad didn't have to go. He was jealous of so many people, he was jealous of his brothers and sister for having Dad around more than he does, he's jealous of his friends at school who have both parents living at home with them.

His parents didn't hate each other like some of his friends' parents who fought all the time and some of his friends never saw their dads at all. His Dad was cool and really did care about him, he taught him things that none of the other dads did, plus his Dad is a real hero and has a kickass car.

And his Dad had been wicked cool about getting into fights, swearing and stuff like that but apparently acting like a little bitch and being rude to his Mom wasn't something Dean was cool with. The Winchesters were big on respecting your elders and respecting women especially.

So when Ben started getting mouthy with his Mom, Dean decided to step up and call him on it. He had been doing the strict parent routine with his other kids when he had to but he hadn't felt right to step up with Ben yet, especially when Lisa was around, but the hurt look on her face when Ben spoke to her like that.

He cuffed the boy upside the head none to gently and warned "dude show a little respect" Ben looked embarrassed and muttered "sorry" he avoided looking at his Dad. Dean had never told him off before. The cuff hadn't really hurt but it had gotten his attention, which is what the hunter was aiming for.

...

It was the day before Dean, Bekki and Deon needed to head back to South Dakota and the rest of the family, he could tell Ben was having trouble with his imminent departure but it didn't excuse the kid from the shit he was doing.

Ben was dangling little Deon's stuffed monkey just out of her reach, making her jump for it but making sure she couldn't get it. The two-year-old was getting frustrated, she stomped her little foot and let out a frustrated scream and charged forward, ramming her young uncle right in the gut.

"Ow you little brat, get off me" Ben grunted and tried to shove the toddler off of him but had no luck; Deon began to hit him with tiny balled fists. Ben pushed her harder and said "fuck, stop hitting me you little shit".

Bekki was watching her brother and niece fighting and decided that maybe it was time to call for backup "DADDY, BEN AND DEON ARE FIGTHING" she yelled out to Dean who was in the kitchen with Lisa making sandwiches for the drive home tomorrow.

Dean sighed and made his way into the living room where the kids were supposed to be watching TV quietly, yeah that wasn't happening. The sight of his little grandbaby beating up on his eleven year old son was kind of funny.

"Chill it you two" he said firmly to the fighting kids, when they didn't stop he step forward and pulled them apart. He swatted Deon's butt twice, the diaper she wore stopped it from hurting at all but it did get to tots attention.

"No fighting" he scolded her before turning his attention to his son, he pulled the preteen up from the ground, bent him over and began swatting his ass hard. The kid had been asking for an old fashioned attitude adjustment for days now but seriously picking a fight with a two-year-old that was going too far.

He made sure to cover the boy's entire butt and the tops of his thighs with firm smacks, he wasn't the worst spanking he'd handed out over the years but it was definitely a good reminder for Ben to keep himself in check.

"Ah, ouch Dad, stop!" Ben whined as the whacks kept warming his now smarting behind, Dean ignored the plea and landed a few more good ones before letting Ben up.

Ben had a few tears trailing down his cheeks when Dean turned him around to face him "that hurt" he moaned and rub his behind. Dean tried to keep the slight smile that was playing at his lips from showing on his face.

"It's supposed to dude" he replied, Ben gave him a dirty look that reminded him so much of Sammy's bitch face.

"How's about you cool it with the attitude from now on" Dean suggested and Ben nodded, he was going to behave himself around his Dad, that's for sure, his butt really did hurt. He'd been spanked by his Mom before and swatted by Pops while they were up at the lake, but this was his first time really being spanked by a man and his Dad had a hard hand.

"Yes sir" Ben replied, he was learning how to be a Winchester, Dean smiled and pulled his kid into a tight hug.

"And dude, no more fights with toddlers okay?" he said and Ben nodded, his little niece packed quite the punch.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I'll try and write more soon =D (I know the title sucks)**

Anyone who wants to use any of the OCs or the auverse is welcome to.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Hero**

_Homework: complete a piece of writing (between 300-400 words) describing who your hero is and why/how they inspire you._

**My Hero**

**Colton Winchester**

To put into words who and what my hero is, my hero isn't some big strong man with super powers nor is it some famous chick who builds villages in Africa. My hero isn't someone everybody knows and isn't someone who would be considered a hero by many, but to me she is.

Her name is Deon Coleigh Winchester and she's two years old, she's been through a lot for a little wee thing. She was born with fluid in her lungs and spent weeks in the NICU fighting hard to breathe on her own, I was so scared but seeing this tiny little human being fighting kept me strong and kept me going.

She got better and came home from the hospital; I got to know her, got to see her personality grow all the time. When things get hard I turn to her, I see her smile and laugh and play and I know that as long as she's around I'll be okay.

Baby De is two and well at that age they can be a real pain in the behind but I love her and she's still the best thing in this world. I learn so much from her, I learnt to grow up and be a man and I learnt what it means to have someone truly depend on you. I screw up sometimes, I don't always make the right decisions or do the right thing but she always loves me no matter what.

She loves me for me, she gives me one of her big, beautiful smiles everyday and I melt, I get a goodnight kiss every single night before she goes to sleep. She forgives me even when I'm mean; she loves me even when I whack her butt.

You see my hero is my daughter, my baby girl. I know a lot people chose their hero differently but I know I've chosen well. My little girl is the best and most important thing in my life. Baby De, your Daddy loves you and is thankful for you each and every day.

Colton, this was a wonderful piece of writing you chose a truly unique meaning of hero. Your daughter sounds wonderful and like the perfect hero. Well done A+.

**A/N:it just kinda popped into my head, I'm enjoying writing this verse and using different methods to tell the story, hope you enjoyed =)**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: this one is pretty full on and a bit emotional, I've been reading blogs by mothers of kids with cancer and it kind of inspired this one.

So this fic is dedicated to all those who have had their lives affected by cancer, to all those who fought and lost, to all those who fought and won and to all those who are still fighting. But especially all those kids that cancer has stolen from this world.

I've personally lost two grandparents to cancer, my Nana (paternal) over night between New Years and New Years eve 97-98 and my Granddad (maternal) last December, RIP I love and miss you, so this one is for them as well and for my good friend Liam who won his battle with cancer last year, I hope you have continued good health.

**Learning To Live Through It**

**Part One**

Dean was pissed, so angry beyond belief, what had his family done to deserve everything that they had gone through over the years? They had lost so many people and yet they kept fighting, kept saving people and the world but the hits just kept on coming.

Bekki had been a little sick for days but it had been getting worse and worse, Dean got more and more worried about his little girl and had taken her to see the doctor. She had been very concerned about the little girl's health and had referred them on to the hospital, after a couple of days of testing the worst had been confirmed, his little girl was really sick and it was out of his hands now.

God damn it he hated these white walled corridors that he paced endlessly, hated the overly clean smell that every hospital seemed to have that assaulted his nostrils, he hated the bad coffee he seemed to be living off of these days and he what he hated the most seeing his baby girl lying in that hospital bed day after day.

She looked so small lying there, she was so pale and sickly looking that it brought tears to Dean's eyes every time he saw her. She had been alone in her room for the first week but as the second week creeped on a tiny little boy became Bekki's roommate.

The curtain between the beds was pulled open and the two very sick little kids were lying on their matching hospital beds with smiles on their little pale faces as they played a game of 'I spy'. A small smiled graced Dean's worn and wary face at the sight of his sick baby having fun again.

She turned her smile to him "Hi Daddy, me 'n' Avery are playing" she said happily, Dean hadn't seen his little girl this happy since she'd gotten sick, having a roommate was good for her. Avery was a cute little man, he was three and a half with light brown hair, big green eyes and a cheeky smile he also had childhood cancer.

His Mom, Elliana was a beautiful brunette who now had a haunted look in her eyes as she sat next to her tot's bed. Dean knew he had a similar look in his own eyes, seeing your kid so sick was a hard thing to deal with.

"That's good baby girl" he said as he kissed her on the forehead he turned to Avery "morning little Dude, you been keeping my girl company?" he asked, he hadn't been out of the room long, Bekki had been fast asleep when he'd left to go to a motel across the road from the hospital to grab a quick shower and change his clothes.

Elliana came back into the room just after Dean, with two cups of fresh, none hospital coffee. She turned to Dean, they barely knew each other, having met only the day before but she offered the cup to him "care for some real coffee?" she asked kindly.

"God yes, thanks" he replied, accepting the offering as he sat himself down on the chair next to Rebekah's bed, it wasn't exactly comfortable but it was the place he'd been spending most of his time these past few weeks. He drank down the coffee and sighed as the wonderful liquid hit his stomach. Elliana sat next to her son's bed after giving him a loving peck on the cheek, once the kids had greeted both adults they went back to playing their little game. The tired mother turned to the equally tired father and started a conversation.

"Is Rebekah your only child?" Dean could tell she wanted to talk about something, anything to get her mind off of her son's illness and Dean was happy to oblige "nah, she's the baby though and my only girl, I've got four older boys" he replied.

"Oh wow, five kids, tell me about your boys?" she said and he gave her a slight smile "Well my oldest is seventeen and his name is Colton, there's Alick he's thirteen, Ben and Toby are both eleven but aren't twins, they're a few months apart and have different Moms, in fact all my kids have different Moms".

'Wow you've been a busy boy" Dean smiled at that, it was nice to talk about his boys, he hadn't seen them much over the past week and a half, he had been too busy being with Bekki at the hospital to be at home with his sons.

"You'll probably meet them later, my Dad's dropping Alick and Toby off in a bit so they can visit their little sis" he said and Bekki heard him "Al and Tobz are coming?" she seemed excited, apparently she was missing her big brothers "is Ben gonna come too Daddy?" she asked.

"I don't know baby, it depends on if Aunty Lisa can bring him" he said, he had texted Lisa to let her know that he wasn't going to be able to make it for the weekend that he was supposed to be with Ben, the reply had been accusatory and a little angry until Dean had explained why, she had called to say that she would try and bring Ben if she could.

"What about your family, Avery your only?" Dean turned the tables around "my husband, Ave's Dad and I each have a kid from previous relationships, his son Thomas is nine, my daughter Rona is eight and we have a one year old daughter Delilah together as well" she was wistful as she spoke of her family and he knew it was because she wanted Avery and herself to be at home with her husband and other kids.

"We're going to take turns, Weston's at home with the other kids right now but as soon as his Mom arrives he'll come to be with Ave and me" she looked at Dean again and asked "what about Rebekah's Mommy?"

"Regina passed away about eight months ago, accidental drowning" he didn't go into details but he had checked it out himself and had found no signs of supernatural interference, her death had truly been a tragic accidental drowning.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, it must be so hard, not even a year and your daughter" she was babbling a bit, Dean just nodded; he didn't want to talk about it anymore it was all just too much, how could things have gotten so bad that he was practically living in the children's ward of a hospital with his six year old.

They exchanged small talk for a few hours and entertained the kids, around lunchtime John arrived with Alick and Toby, he came waltzing into the room with a smile on his face and a huge stuffed bear in his arms, he put the bear down on her bed and hugged the girl close "hey little one, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Hi Pops, I've missed you" she said as she hugged him back and planted a big sloppy kiss on his stubble covered cheek. John let the scent of his granddaughter fill his nostrils; he had been so worried about her.

Dean hugged each of his boys in turn; he'd missed them and missed being at home with his healthy and for the most part happy, trouble making kids. He wanted nothing more than for his baby girl to get better so he can take her home, now that he finally had a place to call home.

He pulled his youngest son in to sit on his lap and Alick took the place on the bed that John had vacated, pulling his little sister onto his knee and giving her a gentle squeeze "sup little sis, ya miss me?" he asked.

"Course I did silly" she giggled she looked over at Toby "missed you too Tobz" the eleven year old smiled at her from his seat with his Dad.

"Missed you too" he said and gave his little sister a huge smile, it was true he'd missed her heaps and had been worried sick, in some ways he and Ethan were the once who were taking it the hardest having both lost someone close to them to cancer, Bekki's diagnosis was hard. Toby had lost his Gran to cancer when he was younger and Ete had lost his Mom almost a year and a half ago.

The doctors had caught it early enough that there was a good chance that Bekki would make it through and be just fine, she would need a couple of rounds of chemo and some surgery to remove a couple of tumours but so far things were looking okay not as bad as some but still not at all good and it was putting a real strain on the entire Winchester clan. Sam tried to spend as much time at the hospital with Dean and Bekki as he could but he had four kids at home that he needed to be there for.

The little girl being sick and in the hospital was putting a real strain on her brothers, especially Toby who constantly craved his father's attention and still had trouble sharing him and with his little sister being so sick and Dean needing to be with her all the time the boy was starting to act out and Dean knew that he was going to have to deal with the boy's behaviour sooner or later.

...

Sammy was staying with Bekki in the hospital for a few hours while Dean spent some time with his sons, he didn't really want to leave his daughter who was still recovering from her first round of chemo, she'd been in the hospital for nearly four weeks now, the first couple of weeks had mostly been tests and a few less aggressive attempts at treatment but with limited success the doctors had decided that chemo was the most likely option for success.

He hadn't gone far from the hospital, wanting to be able to rush back in case something happened with Rebekah. He, Toby and Alick were at a diner just down the road from the hospital, he loved his sons, he really did but their bickering and fighting was really getting on his nerves and combined with his worry about Bekki it had truly put him on edge.

"Hey stop it you jerk" Toby complained as Alick poked him in the ribs again "stop whining like a little bitch" the older brother replied. If Dean hadn't been so on edge he might have found it amusing how his boys sounded so much like Sammy and himself.

"Cut it out the both of you before I whack your butts in front of these nice people" Dean ordered, the boys reluctantly stopped fighting and managed to hold it together until later that afternoon when they were back at the hospital.

Dean was watching his little girl sleeping in the big hospital bed, she looked so pale and sickly, even more so since the first round of chemo. He fought back tears as he watched her sleep, the rise and fall of her chest was a huge comfort to him during this nightmare.

"Quit it Alick" Toby complained loudly, Bekki stirred a little in her sleep and Dean turned to his once again arguing sons "right I've had enough of this fighting and crap you've got going on, I have enough to deal with, with everything that's going on with your sister and I don't need this shit from you" he ranted a little.

He grabbed Alick by the arm and turned him to the side, he smacked him hard and the butt a few times "quit the fighting dude" he said, smacked him a couple more times before letting him go and turning to repeat the action with Toby.

The young father stood in a hospital room, his daughter fast asleep in the bed and two of his sons standing there rubbing their sore butts, this is not how he wanted his life to go. He wanted to be at home watching an old horror flick with his brothers while his kids slept peacefully and safely in their own beds.

Winchesters were strong fighters, a few of them had been to hell and back and survived if they could do that, if they could save the world on a regular basis then they could all stay strong and help Rebekah fight this thing and win, they needed to be each others' strength through this nightmare.

Sam came back from the cafeteria "come on boys, I'll take you home now" he said and the two contrite looking boys followed their uncle out to his car. Dean leant over and kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"Sleep well Bekki, I love you more than all the stars in space baby girl" he said allowed and was surprised when she replied.

"Love you too Daddy, more than the stars".

**A/N: emotional I know, but hope you guys enjoyed...more soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cancer Needs A Spanking**

**Workbook: We are working on our writing and learning about emotions, each day you are to write a diary entry in you workbook about how you are feeling.**

Today I am angry and sad. I hate cancer it is bad and needs a spanking. Cancer makes Bekki sick and makes my family sad. It is not nice to make someone sad and when you do something not nice it is naughty and when you are naughty you get a spanking. I cry at night because I miss Bekki because she is not in her bed next to mine anymore. Bekki is in the hospital because the cancer is making her too sick to be at home. Bekki is six and my brother Dean is her Daddy. Dean is always at the hospital with Bekki now and we miss him and Bekki at home. I hope the doctors spank cancer and make it leave Bekki alone so she can come home and everyone will be happy again.

_Morgan this is very well written, you have a good understanding of your emotions. I am very sorry to hear about Bekki's illness._

_/_

_Dear Mr. Winchester,_

_During writing today Morgan wrote a diary entry about your six year old Granddaughter having cancer, I thought I would offer my sympathies. I am so sorry for what your family is going through and wanted to let you know that my thoughts and prayers are with her and your entire family._

_Sincerely,_

_Irene Montees_

_/_

_Dear Mrs Montees,_

_Thank you for your concern, Bekki is doing well and keeping in high spirits despite the cancer and the first round of chemo is showing successful results in shrinking a few of the non operable tumours. My son wishes me to send his thanks for your thoughts and prayers for his baby girl._

_John .E. Winchester_


	18. Chapter 18

**Learning To Live Through It **

**Part Two**

How was they meant to get through this, how were they meant to cope with Bekki having cancer? She was supposed to be his happy, bubbly little girl and in some ways she still was but she seemed older now, like fighting for her life everyday was giving her wisdom that no six year old should have, she was meant to be running around and raising a little hell not lying in a hospital bed crying because the medicine that is trying to save her life makes her feel funny and nauseas.

On her good days she was up and about, wondering the halls, playing with other kids and being cheeky to the nurses it was these days that Dean lived for now, seeing his little girl being more like herself and not just a cancer patient.

Bekki had a new roommate, Avery had gone home for a short while, Dean wanted to take his little girl home but it was an hour away from the hospital and with so many people living there Dean couldn't risk her getting a cold or something from one of the other kids. They were waiting for her immune system to get a little stronger before he could take her home again.

She had already undergone surgery to remove two tumours and her first round of chemotherapy had been successful in shrinking a few of the ones that had not been operable. It was looking like the treatment plan was working; Dean knew that Rebekah was better off than some of the kids he saw around the hospital.

Her new roommate was a seven year old girl called Amity-Belle; she had been fighting her Leukaemia since she was diagnosed when she was three, she was an old hand at the hospital visits and chemo, but she was a fighter and an inspiration to Dean and she was Bekki's new best friend.

Bobby was sitting with her while Dean grabbed a shower across the road, when Dean came back he found his little girl bouncing up and down on her bed "Daddy!" she exclaimed when she saw him come back into her room, Bekki was so bored, she was sick of being stuck in her bed.

"Hey baby girl" he greeted her with a kiss to the top of her head "you been good for Uncle Bobby?" he asked although he figure she probably hadn't but Bobby wouldn't say, little Bekki could get away with anything she wanted right now as nobody wanted to discipline the sick little one.

"Aha Daddy, I wanna go to the playroom with Ammie" his daughter loved her older roommate and to be honest Dean enjoyed being in the playroom, watching his girl have fun and talking to some of the other parents, many of them were becoming good friends, it was nice to talk to others who knew what you were going through.

"Right then, let's go baby, give your Uncle Bobby a kiss goodbye" Bekki obliged and kissed Bobby sweetly on the cheek, "bye Uncle Bobby, thanks for visiting me" she was back to being her sweet self now and not the grumpy one that she had been a lot of the time lately. She was angry too, angry at the world for making her sick and she was still grieving her Momma, the kid had been through so much already and still had one hell of her battle before her.

She ran over to her Daddy and took him by the hand "let's go now" she skipped out of the room and down the hall still holding her Dad's hand. Bekki wanted to play with her friends, she couldn't go to school anymore and her brothers, Aunt, Uncles, niece and cousins couldn't come to play very often and she missed them.

But now she had friends at the hospital now, there was Avery, he had been her first roommate and new friend, then he had gone home for a week and when he'd come back he had gone into another room that he shared with Ciran, who was five and of course there was Amity-Belle. The four of them were different ages and had different types of cancer but they had bonded over being sick and in the hospital together.

Bekki's three friends were all already in the playroom together, each with a parent or two in tow. Elliana was sitting over by the window, the lost look was still in her eyes and looking at the other parents Dean saw it in their eyes too, it was the same look he saw when he looked in the mirror, it was pain and confusion it was heart ache and loss.

Ciran's two Daddies were in the room with him; his Papa Levi was sitting on the ground playing cars with him and Avery, his Daddy Benedict was talking with Ammie's Mommy Pascal. Bekki ran over to where Ammie was playing with the princess dolls. Dean sat himself down next to Elliana "how you holding up Ellie?" he asked.

Elliana looked over at her now bald son with tears streaming down her cheeks "I feel like my world is ending, my baby could die and there's nothing I can do to save him" she was whispering so the children couldn't hear what she was saying, she had verbalised a lot of what Dean himself was feeling.

"I know how you feel, I think it's what we're all feeling right now" he looked over at his daughter; her gorgeous hair was already starting to fall out. This was all so damn hard, son of a bitch! He hated cancer and he hated what it was doing to his daughter and to those other precious little kids who shouldn't have to suffer the way they were.

./././././././././././././.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME" Bekki yelled as Dean tried to hop into the bed with her, she lashed out at him both physically and verbally "DON'T TOUCH ME, I HATE YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed in his face as she punched him over and over. These kinds of out bursts were becoming more and more frequent as the time they spent in the hospital crawled on.

Dean extracted himself from the bed and away from his little girl's angry fists. He hated seeing his daughter's anger and he especially hated being on the receiving end of that anger, those words cut him deep. He wanted to be close to his baby, he needed to feel her close to him but she was having none of it tonight.

"Hey, don't hit me kid" he scolded gently, he was so drained, he was sad and tired all the time and he could not bring himself to discipline her not matter how much she deserved it, how did you punish your baby who was so sick?

She was thrashing around in her bed so violently that her IV began to pull out "Rebekah you need to stop it now, you're going to hurt yourself" he warned, when she kept going he gave her one firm swat to the butt. It didn't hurt her but it did shock her into stopping her fit.

Bekki looked up at him with wide, tear filled eyes "you spanked me" she accused, Dean shook his head and hoped back into the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her gently "I gave you a swat baby girl 'cause I needed you to stop and calm down, you were gonna pull your IV out and it probably would've hurt more" he explained.

"I'm sorry Daddy" she said as she snuggled into him "I know baby, I love you" he told her as he made himself as comfortable as possible.

"I love you more Daddy" Dean drifted off to sleep with his little one snuggled against his chest, it wasn't great sleep but it was better than the nights that he spent in the arm chair beside her bed.

**A/N: more parts to come soon, hope you liked. **


End file.
